


The Little Wolf

by WyldeWombat (orphan_account)



Series: Baby Makes Three [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Parenthood, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WyldeWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are announcing the name of their baby. Cora has a bit of a surprise up her sleeve, something Derek thought he'd never see again and never have the chance to pass on to his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to make a "series!" It's mostly going to be a collection of one-shots unless some chapter-story plot bunny for this hits me. I already have the next story typed up - I just have to do some editing to it. It takes place a little further down the timeline than this one.
> 
> These plot-bunnies have been attacking me hardcore lately, and the busy season at work has officially died so I have tons of time to write while I'm at work. I'm so not complaining.

“Hi, Baby Boy,” Stiles cooed as he picked up his son from his crib. “Did you have a nice nap?” The baby stared up at him and Stiles just grinned. That stare was just like Derek’s. “You have so much of your daddy in you, little one.”

“That’s for damn sure.”

Stiles looked up when he heard his dad. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You never shut up,” the sheriff shrugged as he reached for his grandson. “Even as a baby, you were never quiet. You were never still, either. I can’t tell you how many times I thought I had a broken nose because of some flailing you did.”

Stiles snorted as he handed his son to his dad. “This one is quiet as a mouse. He just stares at me sometimes. I’ll think he’s asleep, I’ll look down, and he’ll have this Derek-intense stare going on.”

The sheriff, John, grinned as they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. “Perhaps it’s a good thing your first is acting more like Derek than you. I remember Derek as a child. He was always very well behaved. I don’t remember any rambunctiousness until his teenage years. You, on the other hand, have always been a handful.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Stiles pouted as he put a bottle in the microwave. “Do you want to feed him?”

“Of course,” John replied. “It’s not like you’re getting him back any time soon.”

Once the bottle was heated properly, Stiles led his dad into the living room. After John was settled on the couch with the baby, Stiles handed him the bottle. “He’ll probably take the whole thing before he needs to burp. Derek says it’s a wolf thing. He eats more than most babies his size. If he’s fussy after that bottle, let me know and I’ll make him another one.”

“I can handle it, Stiles,” John replied, shoving his son away. “He’s not the first baby I’ve tended to. Go find your husband; I’ll call you if there is a problem.”

“Okay, I’m going,” Stiles said, holding his hands up in surrender. He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead before making his way to Derek’s office. The office or his son’s room were the first places Stiles made sure to search when he was looking for Derek. Considering he had just left their son’s room, the office was the logical place to start.

Stiles wasn’t disappointed. Derek was at his desk, sketch-pad in front of him, rulers and pens and a few other drawing instruments scattered across the surface as Derek worked on his latest project.

Stiles was embarrassed to admit he’d been shocked when he found out Derek was not only an architect, but a damn good one. He had been working on his apprenticeship in New York when he came back to Beacon Hills to look for Laura. Now, Derek worked as an apprentice for a local firm. One of the partners, however, wanted to retire, so he had been pushing more work off on Derek lately to prepare him. While this brought longer hours to Derek, the werewolf made sure to do as much as he could at home.

The first time Derek suggested bringing the bassinette they kept by their bed into the office so Stiles could get some sleep while the baby took a nap and not be bothered if he woke up, Stiles had thought the man was insane. “You’re on a deadline, Der,” he’d said.

Derek had just raised an eyebrow at Stiles before taking the bassinette and their son, ordering Stiles to get some sleep and not get up unless Derek called for him.

Stiles learned that day just how much Derek could stay focused, despite taking care of a baby at the same time. When Derek got in the zone, even a diaper change or a bottle couldn’t slow him down.

“Hey,” Stiles said as he sidled up to Derek, wrapping his arms around the larger man from behind.

“Hey, yourself,” Derek replied, glancing over his shoulder and kissing Stiles gently. “Is your dad really okay with feeding the baby? I’ll go do it if you’re too tired. I know he worked late.”

“He would have said something if he wasn’t,” Stiles shrugged. “You can hear everything in there, anyway. He knows you’ll be there if he needs you before he even has to ask.”

“True.”

Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap and held Stiles close, resting his chin on top of his husband’s head. Stiles sighed, nuzzling against Derek’s chest, scent marking him in his own way. “We’re naming our baby tonight.”

“Yes, we are,” Derek replied, eyes flashing red. “Are you still sure you want to name him after my father?”

“Your father’s first name, my father’s middle name,” Stiles nodded.

“Thank you.”

“Anything for you.”

“God, you two are so sappy.”

The couple looked up to see Cora and Isaac standing in the doorway. Cora was smirking. “It never ceases to amaze me just how whipped you are, Derek.”

“Shut it,” Derek snorted, pressing his nose into Stiles’ hair.

“We’re happy for you,” Isaac replied, taking Cora’s hand. “Don’t let her fool you.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles replied. “We all know her nephew has her wrapped around his little finger.”

“Speaking of the only cute one in your family,” Cora said. “I brought you guys something.” Cora reached into a bag hanging on her shoulder and pulled out a stuffed wolf.

“That’s so cute!” Stiles gasped, jumping up and taking the wolf from her. “Derek, look! Isn’t this cute?” When Derek didn’t respond, Stiles glanced at his husband, frowning at the wide-eyed look on his face. “Derek, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Cora,” Derek murmured, getting up and reaching a shaking hand out for the wolf. “Where did you get this?”

Cora gave Derek a sad smile. “I stole it from your room the night of the fire. I didn’t like it when you and Laura weren’t home, so I grabbed it since it smelled like you. I still had it when I escaped.”

“Cora,” Derek managed to get out before pulling her into a tight hug.

“It’s tradition for the first-born,” Cora said to Stiles as Derek looked over the stuffed wolf. “With any children you have later, they can get something from their siblings if you don’t have anything else from yourselves. First-borns are different. The grandparents, if alive, give the infant something that belonged to the parents as they were growing up. If there are no grandparents, then the parents do it. Derek talked to your dad about it for you, but...”

“I thought he wouldn’t get anything from me,” Derek whispered, glancing over at Stiles. “Cora, I don’t even have words.”

“I know,” Cora replied, squeezing his shoulder.

When the moon was high in the sky, the pack gathered around a bonfire in the yard. All of them were excited and wanted to take turns holding the baby, especially the girls. Stiles nudged Derek’s side when he saw the longing way Allison stared down at their son, occasionally glancing over at Scott.

“Want to take bets?” Stiles snickered. Derek just rolled his eyes.

“It’s time,” Derek announced as Stiles walked over and picked up their son. Derek never got tired of seeing Stiles hold their baby. The baby always smelled happy when one of his parents was holding him. In fact, the baby smelled happy or content most of the time. For an infant, he was exceptionally quiet. He only seemed to cry when he was hungry or needed a diaper change. Granted, that could sometimes be every hour, but he wasn’t even two weeks old yet. That was to be expected.

Stiles pressed a kiss to his son’s cheek as he glanced over at Derek, who had turned his attention to the rest of the pack. “Thank you, all of you, for coming tonight,” Derek said, making sure to nod his thanks at the human pack members who usually didn’t attend full-moon pack nights. “Tonight is our son’s first full-moon,” Derek continued, pulling Stiles next to him and looking down at the baby in his husband’s arms. “John, I believe you have something for him.”

John stepped forward, holding a blue and gray blanket. “This was Stiles’ first baby blanket,” John said, wiping his eyes. “Claudia made it for him when she was pregnant. For years, we couldn’t get him to sleep if he didn’t have this blanket. It’s a testament to her handiwork that it’s still in such good shape.” John helped Stiles switch the blanket the baby was currently wrapped in for his ‘new’ blanket. “It’s my hope, my beautiful grandson,” John continued, “This blanket will bring you as much comfort and security as it did your papa.”

Stiles gave his dad a watery smile. “Thank you. I didn’t even know you kept it.”

“I have more of your baby things than you realize,” John smiled. “I tried to throw some of it away once when you outgrew it, but your mom stopped me. Claudia always told me one day you’d have a baby, and that baby should have something of yours. I didn’t realize until Derek came to me just how right she was.”

Stiles gave his dad a hug, the baby cooing quietly between them. “Thank you,” he whispered.

After a moment, Stiles turned to Derek and smiled. “Next, a gift from your daddy,” Stiles said, handing the baby over to Derek.

“I thought for years I would never be lucky enough to have you, let alone have something to give you,” Derek said, speaking quietly to the infant who blinked up at him. “Your aunt finding what just so happened to be the one thing I would want to give you above anything else was a dream come true. Your grandfather gave me this wolf for my first birthday,” Derek continued, placing the wolf on his son’s stomach. “I only wish he could give it to you instead.”

“A little wolf for a little wolf,” Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek and kissed his temple.

Derek kissed Stiles and pressed his nose into his husband’s hair, taking a deep breath and taking in the scent that he could only describe as Stiles. He turned his attention to the rest of the pack. “Are you all ready to know his name?”

“Yes!”

“Then it’s official,” Stiles beamed. “We present to you Christopher Daniel Hale.”

Cora and John’s eyes widened, the only two who seemed to notice any significance to the baby’s name. “My middle name?” John asked, surprised.

“And dad’s name?” Cora asked, her eyes watering slightly. “Oh, Derek,” she sighed, practically launching herself at her brother. “I know I give you a hard time. I’m your little sister; it’s my job description. But Derek, I want you to know he would be so proud of you right now.”

“You really think so?”

“Derek,” John said, placing his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “I only met your dad a few times, but each time I did, he always talked about you and how proud he was of you. All of you,” he emphasized, nodding at Cora. “I know I’m proud of you and Stiles, and as a father, I can’t imagine how he _wouldn’t_ be proud of you right now.”

At Derek’s skeptical look, Stiles squeezed Derek’s shoulder. “How about this,” Stiles said. “Look at your son.”

Derek did, gazing down at Christopher. The baby was finally getting tired again, his eyes drooping closed. “I can tell by the look on your face you’re proud of him, and all he does is eat, sleep, and dirty his diaper.”

Derek snorted at that. “Only you, Stiles, would say something like that.”

“Hey, I’m proud of every diaper he dirties,” Stiles replied smugly. “Our little boy knows how to dirty a diaper.”

“Oh, god,” Cora groaned, pressing her face against Isaac’s shoulder. “That poor child. I’m embarrassed _for_ him.”

“Enough,” Derek laughed. “It’s late. Go run, all of you. Enjoy the full-moon.” As the pack quickly departed, Derek included, Stiles looked over at his dad and smiled. “You’re okay with us naming him after you, right?”

“I’m honored,” John replied, placing a kiss on top of Stiles’ head. “I want you to know I’m very proud of you and Derek. The two of you have a beautiful baby boy. Derek has blossomed. He reminds me more of the way he was before the fire.”

“That’s why I wanted him to be the one to be Daddy and I took the name Papa,” Stiles said, shifting Christopher slightly as the baby slept. “Being a parent means the world to me, don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world. Derek, though...” Stiles stared out into the woods in the direction his husband had gone. “I don’t care what our son calls me. Hell, I’d be okay if he called me Mom, even though I’d prefer he didn’t because I am definitely not a woman,” Stiles grinned. John rolled his eyes.

 

“I knew from the moment I told Derek I was pregnant that he would be Daddy. I couldn’t take that away from him. He tried to argue with me about it once, but I know how much that name means to him. I never doubted I’d have a family someday, even before I met Derek. Derek, however, completely gave up on the idea despite how much he wanted it. I’m willing to bet money the first time Christopher says Dada, Derek cries.”

“I’m sure he will, and I’m sure you’ll cry the first time Christopher says Papa,” John replied. “I know I did when you called me Dada for the first time.”

Stiles grinned, following his dad back into the house and up the stairs, placing Christopher in his crib. He made sure to place the wolf from his daddy close by. “Thank you, Dad,” Stiles said, hugging his dad tightly.

“Anytime, Stiles. That goes for babysitting, too. If you and Derek ever need a night to yourselves, let me know. I expect a call at least once a month.”

Stiles laughed. “I think we can do that.”


End file.
